High Data Rate (HDR) is an emerging mobile wireless access technology that enables access to personal broadband Internet services. HDR is an air interface designed for use with Internet Protocol (IP) packet data services, and can deliver a shared forward link transmission rate of up to 2.46 Mbit/s per sector using (1X) 1.25 MHz of spectrum. HDR networks are compatible with CDMA2000 radio access and wireless IP networks, and can be built on IP technologies, thereby taking advantage of the scalability, redundancy, and low-cost of IP networks.
An EVolution of the current 1xRTT standard for high-speed data-only (DO) services, also known as the 1xEV-DO protocol, has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, June 2005, and is also incorporated herein by reference.
The combination of personal base stations (sometimes referred to as “femto cells”) and wired IP broadband has resulted in a new generation of wireless network—the flat network. The flat network may assume many forms. In one example, a flat network contains no routers; that is, the network is one large broadcast domain. Other examples of flat networks include Femto Cells and BSRs. Femto cells may use a residential IP broadband (e.g., Internet) connection to connect to a wireless operator's core network. For example, customers may connect femto cells to the Internet via cable and DSL (digital subscriber line) modems. BSR networks flatten a mobile network by integrating and collapsing radio access network elements, and may even integrate the base station and radio network controller (RNC) elements into a smaller single unit.